Kagami Morgenstern
Black |planet/star/satellite= Corvus |animal= Raven |element/power= Darkness |zodiac= Capricorn |sub-unit= Lyra |debut-anime= Episode 13 |seiyū= Hitomi Kurosawa |singer= Hitomi Kurosawa from Cosmic Girls }} Kagami Morgenstern (モルゲンシュテルン鏡 Morugenshuterun Kagami) is one of the main characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. Her type is sexy and her brand is La Belle Époque. Bio Backstory Kagami before becoming an idol had a growing interest in acting. Loving theater and playing a role, she took drama class at her school and was popular for often playing the role of an odd and creepy girl, often isolated. This character that she later used when becoming an idol, was inspired by Kagami's love for anything occult, as she always loved witches and magic she crafted herself the personality of a witch whose goal is to mesmerize her fans. Though before she took the auditions for Nebula Academy, she got a role as the main character of the drama The Reader and The Soul, where she plays the role of a witch capable of reading the souls of other people and helping a wandering soul get its body back. That is when Mitsuki, headmistress of Nebula Academy, took an interest in her. Not only was she good at acting and singing but having taken dance lessons when she was in Germany, she was known in her class to have a very original and unique way of dancing that got to be an important part of the character she created and the concept around it. Despite her character being creepy and silent, she still found friends in Sunny, Mia, Brittany and Sora. Sora often commented on how she loved her character and that it was amazing that she almost never breaks out of character. Kagami's unique, odd and mostly dark inspired one designer Sana Kurohana, to create a brand just for Kagami that would fit her character and concept perfectly. Appearance Kagami is pale skinned, she has doll styled blonde hair reaching her waist and grey eyes. She's described as very beautiful and fans often call her beauty "unreal" or "ethereal" to fit her character. She has been nicknamed "ethereal beauty" by her friends and fan. She always wear a triple moon bracelet with a purple gem in the middle. Personnality Kagami is funny and dorky, she laughs easily and is always trying to lighten the mood. Her character, is the contrary, Kagami's witch character is that of a cold, odd and lonely girl with a knack for magic and occultism. She is often emotionless and scary. She is described by fans to have a "cold powerful stare". Etymology Kagami (鏡 Kagami) means mirror. Morgen (モルゲン or 明日 Morugen) means morning. Stern (スター Suta) means star. Discography Mini-Albums *''Me And I'' (2018) *''Through The Night'' (2019) *''Crown of Ravens'' (2019) Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Black beans noodles, hamburgers, takoyaki, waffles, sponge cakes, pasta, bolognese. *Her favourite drinks are black tea and cherry juice. *Her birthplace is Nuremberg, Germany. *She shares similarities with Yurika Todo: **Both are blonde. **Both have gothic themed brands. **Both have fantasy themed personalities *Unlike other gothic idols, her brand is sexy instead of cool. *She specializes more in dancing than singing being a very good dancer and ranked 4th best dancer in Rosette. *Her member colors are purple magenta and black. *Kagami is often represented by a pentagram to correspond to her witch persona. **Her witch element is the Spirit. **Her familiar is a raven. *She is the only member of Cosmic Cherry to have a character. *Her aura is composed of glass shards, purple, white and black feathers, black roses, silver crosses, dark red jewels and light and purple and red colored stained glass spheres. *Compared to the rest of her group, her voice is deeper and much more unique sounding. *She has a mirror motifs, her MVs includes two versions of herself and mirrors everywhere in them. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Nebula Aikatsu Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Crescent Inc Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Weekender Girl39